


Papy's Pocket Pussy Adventures

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Swapfell Sans/Undertale Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, BBQ sauce where no BBQ sauce should go, BerryPuff?, Don't get caught kink, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, I think this is a moresome?, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Puppypuff, Sans - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slim needs training, Smut, Soul Sex, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell Sans/Undertale Papyrus, They all live in the same fontcest house again, This is new shipping territory for me, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans/Undertale Papyrus - Freeform, Uninformed Consent, bait and switch, but with a twist!, dubcon, pocket pussy, spicy cinnabun, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: ...(aka I can't think of a better title and it made my beta reader laugh).Papyrus accidentally forms a pocket pussy and Slim (Swapfell Papyrus) runs away with it- literally. Papyrus then learns why Slim can't have nice things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *ahem* Time to give credit where credit is due! Special thanks goes to Ursik for shitposting in chat server and thereby giving me the idea for this. I blame them.  
> Next, I also blame my wonderful beta reader, PancakePants! They put up with this story when it was written around 3 consecutive very late nights and helped me edit the crap out of this poor story. I also blame them for encouraging me to write this monstrosity.  
> Go bug both people here about why I shouldn't be allowed to write smut late at night ever again-  
> https://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/  
> http://ursik-l-in-junk-mind.tumblr.com/

Papyrus woke up with some half-remembered dream flitting through his mind, his bones warming up pleasantly as his sheets passed over them, the somnolent sensation tempting him to boondoggle a little longer and… he slowly dragged his hand lower from over his ribs to trace sensitive spots leading down towards his pelvis. Maybe he could… but no. There was no time for that today. 

 

He settled for a quick cold shower before heading down to make breakfast, scrubbing his bones down with a studied fastidiousness that was meant to avoid lapsing back into his thoughts and daydreaming too much. However, he couldn’t avoid the tactile enjoyment of soap passing over his bones and the soap bubbles washing down over his phalanges.

 

When he stepped out of the shower and still felt his magic stirring, Papyrus frowned to himself as he wrapped a towel around him. He focused, the magic responding agreeably with the command and then abruptly dismissed it as he stepped out of the bathroom. He'd hardly advanced to his room when something solid tumbled out from under the towel and rolled forward, bumping into someone who'd looked just as surprised as he was.

 

His gold-toothed counterpart leaned over to pick up the cylinder and examined it. It was the same orange as Papyrus's magic and tube-like. One end was rounded and silky underneath Slim's touch, but the other end had swollen lips framing a puffed bump and they were glistening softly. With the expression akin to that of a dog that had been thrown a bone, Slim remarked bemusedly with a short chuckle, “i didn't know you could form something so lewd.”

 

“W-WHAT?! IS THAT?!!” Papyrus exclaimed, taken utterly aback at the shimmering construct.

 

Slim's raised the ridges of his browbone, dubious of the other’s confusion at the sight of his own pussy packaged in a neat cylinder, and then remembered who he was talking to. “ah, that's right, i guess you really wouldn't be the type just to form a fleshlight out in the open... even if you are another me.”

 

He played with the fleshlight idly, unable to resist brushing across the formed lips and saw Papyrus all but jump a full foot in the air in shock at the intimate sensation. “NYEH! SLIM D-DON'T DO THAT, THAT'S... DISTRACTING.”

 

Papyrus moved forward to make a grab for the cylinder and Slim stepped around him, pulling the fleshlight back out of his reach. “correct me if i'm wrong, but you seem to be in a... 'slippery' situation. nyeh hehe.”

 

Papyrus stomped his foot as Slim chuckled at his own joke, “NOOO! SLIM, I'M SERIOUS, I'VE NO TIME FOR TAKING CARE OF THIS!”

 

“mm, that's fine by me,” Slim remarked, his eyes relaxing fondly, though a certain glint of mischief refused to fade away. “you work too hard. i'll take care of it.”

 

“WAIT BUT I'LL BE-” Papyrus protested as Slim somehow gave him an audible wink and teleported from the spot. Papyrus groaned the last few words, lowering his arms from reaching out in mid-protest. “-WORKING... AN EIGHT HOUR SHIFT...”

 

Papyrus looked at the space he used to be in with a mix of conflicted frustration and reddened cheeks. He considered dismissing the magic which would be easy enough once he figured out how he made such a strange mistake in the first place, but Slim might be put out if he didn't play along. For the longest time, Papyrus could sense Slim’s eyes watching him. At first, it seemed like he was simply observing him the same way Slim watched everyone, gaze darting away furtively from eye contact. At some point that had changed, Papyrus only caught him because a pane of glass he’d been putting up to replace a window he broke reflected Slim’s hungry smoldering gaze. 

 

Upon discussing it with Sans, he found out his brother was adamantly against the idea of giving Slim exactly what he wanted. Sans viewed the kind of games he and Blackberry liked to play with a leery distrust. He didn’t condemn their activities outright, but he seemed unable to bring himself to try them for himself. As such, he couldn’t trust the Swapfell brothers with Papyrus and encouraged Swap and Red to keep an eye on them when he wasn’t around. Not that he needed to- Fell was similarly possessive of Papyrus, except that he was protectively jealous of his time and attention.

 

As for what Papyrus thought... he was curious. He wanted to know what Slim had in mind, and what ‘taking care of it’ entailed. He was great enough that he could work the shift without any trouble, right? It'll be like training, except... well, he didn't think Undyne would ever assign THIS kind of homework. With optimism and trepidation warring with each other, Papyrus resolved to trust Slim and continue on with his day.

 

~

 

“sorry papy, but we get too little time together as it is,” Slim murmured to himself, feet elevated at his station, gently prodding at the pussy lips of the fleshlight. Despite Papyrus's scandalized protests, a little attention to the fleshlight was going a long way, magic oozing from the tight entrance. Slim frowned to himself briefly. As much as he'd like to be doing this out in the open, if one of their brothers was to figure out what he had, they'd almost certainly take it away. It was bad enough that Fell guarded Papyrus's heats jealously and Sans monopolized the rest of his time. However, his frown soon gave way to a smug grin, as Slim had an idea of how to keep the fleshlight to himself and still be able to play at his leisure.

 

Slim dug around in the shelves underneath the BBQ stand and found a couple of clean condiment bottles. One was clearly too thin but the other had a thicker larger volume. Fitting inside the bottle easily, the pocket pussy fell into place snugly. The glow was subdued by the opaque plastic and Slim's grin turned to that of a cat-that-caught-the-canary satisfaction. “just leave it to me, papy.”

 

He touched his tongue to the formed clit lightly, a piercing at the tip of his long tongue. Not long ago, his lord had gotten the idea of piercing ecto-flesh. He'd gladly endured the sudden sharp pain for him and took meticulous care to keep the hole clean for the next few months. It didn't take long for the piercing to heal completely, especially with Blackberry lavishing him with the normally rare tokens of his affection in the form of Monster Candy and Golden Flower Tea from Asgore to accelerate his rate of healing. Now, the associated taste of flower tea and sharp distinctly non-licorice flavor of monster candy triggered a ghostly mute pain at the piercing site and an intense slow beat of his soul, squeezing in his ribcage from the sheer love that the event conveyed.

 

He breathed out slowly and pressed the flat of his tongue into the bump lazily, the piercing sliding low to the sensitive tissue centered above his entrance. He closed his mouth over the swell of the construct, grazing his teeth gently on it before applying light suction. His lord certainly enjoyed the use of such a piercing and as he dragged the piercing down from the clit to the entrance and back again, he thought Papy was enjoying it as well. The next time he passed  the piercing down to his entrance, moisture was already gathering and dripping like morning dew.

 

Satisfied that he was doing something right, Slim didn't hesitate to dive right into that tight space, curling his tongue and pointedly dragging his piercing against the quivering walls. Slim allowed himself a low moan of appreciation at Papy's magic. It truly was a fine-tuned instrument of his desires, blatantly honest and expressive much like him. No ordinary fleshlight could simulate the hungry need of the contracting muscles of Papy's cunt. A few more passes of pulling the piercing back and pushing it against the walls of his opening, and Slim found himself swallowing the excess fluid that pooled into his mouth.

 

He was so preoccupied with the delicate balance of salt and umami invading his mouth that he nearly missed one of their brothers approaching- the operative word being nearly. Without batting an eye, he took one of the bottles of barbecue sauce and squirted half the load inside the pocket pussy before screwing a cap on top, the disguise complete.

 

“'sup, sans,” He greeted, nonchalantly suckling from the bottle. He could still taste Papy on his teeth, and an excited shiver ran down his spine, as Sans waved. Part of him hoped that Sans could smell his brother on him, to recklessly taunt the overprotective counterpart to his lord, but a more powerful voice impatiently called for him to leave so that he could continue.

 

~

 

That morning shift wasn't the toughest shift Papyrus ever had to endure, but it was damn close. He found himself shifting from foot to foot absentmindedly, trying to adjust to the feeling of Slim's hot languid tongue doing its work. The ball of his piercing was unexpectedly erotic, flicking past the sensitive bundle of nerves with frictionless yet unyielding force. The heat searing through his bones really ramped up when Slim gave up the agonizingly slow pace to tongue-fuck his pussy and he could feel his soul beating heavily with each jump, sensitive to the stimulation.

 

Papyrus nearly screeched when after sweating through Slim's administrations during the course of his coffee shop shift, he felt himself being invaded with something cold and thick like an injection of... sauce... he barely managed to keep his words to an outraged mutter, “OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HE DIDN'T REALLY..?! THAT'S SO UNHYGIENIC!!!”

 

A customer gave him a curious look as he forced a friendly smile back on his face and ignoring the sloshing sensation that was occurring from halfway across town, “OH I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU THERE! WHAT MAY I GET FOR YOU?”

 

The customer rattled off their order, Papy's smile straining and struggling to concentrate. The substance that'd been squirted inside him had warmed, but was now drooling viscously out of him like someone had applied a suction to it. Not only was it next to impossible to resist the urge to check his pelvis and the bordering femurs to make sure there really wasn't a layer of unspeakable fluid dribbling lewdly down his legs, but he was also fighting to keep his legs from buckling underneath him.

 

It was a relief when the order was done so that he could focus on preparation, though his coworkers were giving him worried glances. He knew there was a permanent blush staining his cheekbones, a scarlet letter of embarrassment and arousal all rolled into one. He didn't know how he was going to survive the shift once that ball piercing began flicking his clit once more.

 

~

 

Slim had waited patiently for Sans's break to end before uncapping the bottle again and examining what was left of the bbq sauce he'd squirted inside Papy's pussy. Increasingly, the milder flavor of Papy's slick had permeated the sweetness of the sauce as the conversation continued, and he could see why. Inside the bottle, Papy's pussy was literally dripping, fully swollen and puffy. Entranced, Slim traced the folds of his labia, gathering sauce and shining arousal onto his finger tips.

 

“let's get you cleaned up,” he murmured and lightly sucked at his fingers before pressing the flat of his tongue to Papy's entrance to lap away at dribbling juice. The park where he'd set up his barbecue stand was silent enough for the slurping to transmit unnaturally for through the air- a slow day. If it wasn't for this little assignment, he almost certainly would’ve taken a break of his own to search out his lord for a quickie.

 

Instead, he dived right back into his task and started licking the pocket pussy clean, first suckling from the swollen lips and engorged clit, then breaching the entrance with a squelch to gather what sauce had remained inside it. Drinking barbecue sauce had never been richer or more arousing than this, Slim starting to palm at his own forming magic. He scraped his piercing across the back of the fleshlight, once or twice, and found that his tongue was being gripped, muscle rippling with a gush of cum pushing out the last of the sauce. After a few moments, a funny thought occurred to him and he removed his tongue to lick at his teeth and chuckle, “now this is what i call eating out.”

 

~

 

Papyrus couldn't give his coworkers much more warning than to squeak and shout, “IREALLYNEEDTOGOTOTHEBATHROOMPLEASECOVERFORMETHANKYOUBYE!” before diving past the service counter with a flip and dash into the restroom that left everyone gawking. He could feel his legs trembling underneath him with each step, panting hard as if he'd run a marathon and locked a bathroom stall. He couldn't let himself cum in public, it was lewd! Not to mention unsanitary in the presence of food!

 

He fell back onto the toilet seat, drawing his heels up onto the edge and grinding his pelvis down futilely, desperate for the wash of release already. His cheekbones were dyed in orange radiant magic running deep through his face, and he no longer could hold back his soft whimpers. “NYEEE, IT'S TOO MUCH... BUT I CAN'T..! I NEED IT SO... SO...”

 

His pelvis bucked into an unseen mouth suckling at his clit, legs slipping and his feet hitting the tile as he twisted his hips uselessly into the air. He was unable to keep himself from pinching his pubic symphysis for more of the burning sensation as he held a bar installed on the stall partition for dear life. He could feel his orgasm building and then holding in place as the administrations on his pussy grew soft and exploratory once more. He could feel every bit of Slim cleaning the sauce he'd rudely squirted into him, and could only hang there panting, his head starting to fuzz from the intensity of his body's reactions.

 

He wanted desperately to have his pussy back in plac so he could ride his fingers to completion, but just as the thought occurred to him, Slim's tongue breached him once more. With him reaching far back inside and drawing the piercing forward, all of Papyrus’s conscious thought of calling his ecto-pussy back retreated like clouds in the wind, and he was building up back to that fevered burning spiral circling into itself with a tight frightening intensity. Slim's piercing nestled up against his G-spot, rubbing back and forth, and unconsciously he was bucking into his hand with a hoarse scream of release.

 

Eyelights fuzzy, he remained there for several minutes, only listening to the rhythmic drip of one of the faucets in the sink and wincing as the fluid he felt gushing out was slowly and deliberately being licked off.

 

~

 

By the time the fluid dripping from Papy's pussy was purely arousal and no trace of smoky sweetness remained, Slim had already unzipped his jeans and was stroking himself idly. He was careful to keep his ministrations light this time, grazing the piercing through quivering flesh, determined to completely distract Papy from whatever he was doing at his job before he finished him off. He could picture that gentle blush now, his breaths coming out in pants as he looked up to him with that earnest gaze, perhaps even pulling the cafe apron up invitingly. He wanted for him to bare himself freely, such vulgar vulnerability making his magic pool down in an intoxicating rush. 

 

He slipped the fleshlight out of the condiment bottle, halfway regretful that he couldn't just keep it there for every slow work day, but stroking the underside of his shaft along a vein as he anticipated fucking Papy for the first time. Perhaps after this he’ll…

 

Ideas of Papyrus sneaking into his room when everyone was asleep and jerking off on his bed as he waits for him to enter his room, or his lord ‘capturing’ Papyrus and presenting him as a treat for his loyal dog, and then being sandwiched between the two, his lord fucking him as Papyrus is fucked by him all flitted through his mind quickly.

 

He lined himself up with the fleshlight's entrance, teasing them both for about a minute, sliding his dick in between the labial lips and spreading Papy's cum all over his dick. The pussy was soft and slick, hot and silky with each slow deliberating movement and he coaxed his lust to a low steady tempo. When his dick began to throb irresistibly, he pushed the fleshlight shallowly onto the head of his dick, and gave a low groan that ended in a breathless laugh. “fuuuck, you're so tight...”

 

“PAPYRUS, YOU LAZY DOG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HANDS UNDERNEATH THE STAND LIKE THAT?!”

 

As he heard his lord’s commanding bark, he literally jumped on the spot while pulling out, starting to sweat as his mind raced at Blackberry's knowing glare. He'd gotten too complacent, mesmerized by his new toy and forgot this was about the time he was supposed to take a lunch break! Thinking fast, he dismissed his magic and shoved the pocket pussy into his pants in his pelvis. As long as his pants stayed on, it wouldn't be obvious that he was playing with anyone other than himself. Their magic was close enough in color that it wouldn't be immediately obvious that it wasn't him.

 

“m'lord! i-i was...”

 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING, IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! THE REAL MATTER AT HAND IS WHY WERE YOU DOING IT WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION?!” He snarled, grabbing the collar that Slim always wore and dragging him forward on the workstation. Given that the grill was attached to the side of the stand and he didn't literally drag him over the coals- heh, he could surmise that his lord wasn't sadistically upset with him. It was just foreplay, probably Blackberry needing a quick fuck to let off the stress of his policing job.

 

Then a wicked idea flowered in Slim's mind and he had to repress the smirk threatening to break out. He ground his pelvis into the edge of the station, and allowed his mouth to fall open. Giving his lord bedroom eyes, and playing with the zipper of his uniform, he moaned, “m'lord, i just couldn't wait for you to prep me today.”

 

He made sure to secure the fleshlight and fix it into his own magic, as he filled out the lower half of his ectobody before plunging his fingers in the open zipper. He could already feel the dampness forming a wet spot in his jeans, especially with no underwear to wick the moisture away. Confident at this point that he wouldn't get caught in the lie, he shrugged down his jeans, now a little tight around the flesh and propped his hips onto the surface his lord had partially pulled him over. “please, m'lord, i need you now... i need you so bad.”

 

Blackberry marched around the station, and he could see the temptation for him to punish him for his overly direct approach flash through his eyes, but given the time constraints of his breaks, he heard his lord's zipper open instead. Slim allowed himself to smile into his arms when he leaned further forward to offer Papy's pussy up instead. He did promise Papy a good time after all, and his lord only offered the best treatment.

 

His lord took off his gloves to let cum gather from the oozing entrance and stuck his phalanges in his mouth, tongue peeking out quickly to primly lap at the slick fluid. This moment of almost thoughtful contemplation lasted an instance too long, his gaze burning into Slim's eyes. Slim wiggled, partially nervous at the scrutiny and using the come-hither treatment to distract his lord from examining him too closely.

 

Then, Blackberry seized him by the hips and shoved himself in to the hilt. Given that it wasn't his own magic, he couldn’t feel much more than being grabbed and pulled back against his lord, but every little lewd gesture was hammering its way through his skull. He was particularly pushed closer to the edge when Blackberry smacked his ass and he gave a little breathless yelp, relishing the stinging that his lord's love produced. He was then held harshly by his skull and with his lord's grip tightening on his hips, Blackberry began to thrust in earnest.

 

It was an odd sensation to be pounded into but not directly receiving stimulation in the most sensitive places, but still Slim could still arch into him, legs spread to stabilize himself against the station. Suddenly his head was jerked back and Blackberry grunted hoarsely.

 

“WHO AM I FUCKING?”

 

“m-me m'lord!” Slim panted, trying to avoid the sneaking suspicion that his lord might have already caught on. He gasped, only a tad theatrically as he tried to maintain the rhythm with as little work as possible.“f-fuh-fuck me!”

 

“NO, YOU FILTHY MUTT!” Blackberry slapped his ass once more, and this time Slim arched into the blow. “WHO THE HELL-”

 

He suddenly flips Slim on his back so he could look him dead in the eye, with tight searing disapproval in his gaze. Slim felt the coil of his magic suddenly tighten up under the weight of his lord's death glare. Shit, if his lord decided to fuck him to death as a punishment for his crime, he'd commit it a thousand times over and not regret it if he just continued to look at him like that..!

 

“-AM I FUCKING?!” Blackberry snarled with an achingly rough buck, and suddenly something warm was squelching and dripping out of him, though his lord remained throbbingly tumescent.

 

“p-papy m'lord,” Slim finally admitted. “i took his fleshlight to give him a good time.”

 

“I DID NOT CONSENT TO YOUR FILTHY GAME, MUTT.” Blackberry's eye lights flickered dangerously dark. “TELL ME, DID YOUR COUNTERPART AGREE TO BE PART OF OUR GAMES? AND DON'T LIE, OR I WILL ENACT A PUNISHMENT NOT EVEN YOUR DISGUSTING MASOCHISM WON'T LIKE!”

 

Slim swallowed thickly, “n-no m'lord, that is, i hadn't gotten his express permission for anyone to touch him but i.”

 

Blackberry gawked at him, before pulling out,his eye sockets dark. He wordlessly pointed down and Slim was quick to obey, pumping his lord’s member to quickly give him release, spurting onto Slim's face. He dismissed his magic and used the stand's napkins to wipe himself of any suspect stains, while Slim merely licked the cum dripping down his face.

 

“I WILL ARRANGE FOR A SUITABLE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU WHEN WE GET HOME. MEANWHILE, I ORDER FOR YOU TO TAKE THE GREATEST CARE WITH PAPY'S MAGIC. YOU ARE NOT TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF.” His lord said as he zipped his pants and turned to leave, without looking back.

 

~

 

Papyrus managed to survive up to lunchtime. It was during the last few minutes, right before he got off for his lunch break, that Red showed up to make a humongous order. Fortunately most of the drinks were plain coffee, but two were frappuccinos and he had to endure through the sensation of Slim grinding into him, and hold the blender lid down until it was through mixing the drink.

 

“how's work been?” Red asked, and then because he wasn't able to resist the chance to pun on seeing how jittery Papyrus was, he added with a wink, “i hope they haven't been working you down to the bone! heh heh heh.”

 

“SA- NO WAIT, RED!! NOOO! YOU'RE RUINING MY CONCENTRATION!!” Papyrus yelled, the surrounding coworkers ignoring this as part of routine, the coffee shop patrons watching with amusement or annoyance. “NO TERRIBLE PUNS WHILE I'M ON THE JOB!!!”

 

“all right, all right, i'll let you cappuccino up with your work.” Red was putting the prepared drinks inside the to-go coffee tray, as Papyrus damn near dropped the fraps at the sensation of being stretched over Slim's throbbing cock. Red glanced up, his perceptive gaze catching the sudden jolting movement before Papyrus put the drinks into the coffee tray. The shallow thrust left him craving for more, but he knew it couldn't be long before Slim would really start moving.

 

He carefully walked away like he was walking on eggshells, with Red watching his gait. Papyrus closed the break room door with a sigh, an undignified squeak emitting as Slim abruptly pulled his dick out, knees knocking together and forcing him to sit down on his wobbling legs with his back to the door. He felt himself burning and aching from the sudden movement. He ground his pelvis down onto the boot he was sitting on, a low whimper escaping his throat as he felt no more satisfaction than a simple pressure on his bones. He slowly pulled himself up with the doorknob of the break room, leaning back and rubbing his legs together needily, and making his way to the computer to clock out for his lunch.

 

A pop sounded behind him. “yo, what's bonin' on?”

 

Papyrus accidentally hit a key twice and had to retype before turning around. “RED, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HERE! THIS ROOM IS FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY!!”

 

“papy, you've been flushed the whole time i've seen you. you've been like this for awhile, huh?” Red shuffled close from his position near the break room door and without any decorum, put his hand in Papyrus's work slacks as he yelped and sputtered admonishments. “so it's not a boner. don't tell me you're getting your first case of the bone flu?”

 

He chuckled as if making two puns in a row made them funnier and not terrible, but shut up when Papyrus suddenly jerked in place like he'd been stung by a hot poker. As opposed to the languid slow pace that Slim had been going at before, it felt like he'd suddenly changed his mind... and the angle of his stroke... maybe even his size? Where earlier Papyrus was filled with a yearning that vaguely burned and a sense of emptiness, now he was simply just full. He'd been penetrated  in one hilting thrust, his pussy spread out and squeezed tightly around his cock. At least, until it was dragged out and then abruptly pushed back in, bottoming out and causing him to shudder with the unexpected force of it. There was no time to recover, as the punishing pace picked up.

 

“papy what's up with you?” Red demanded, eyelights trained on Papyrus as he mewled, bones trembling and sweat gathering on his body. His breath was coming out in barely restrained little gasps and moans barely breathed, before they were bit back.

 

“A-AHHH, I-” Papyrus stopped to run his tongue against his teeth as he clenched the desk to bring himself back into reality momentarily. “I A-ACCIDENTALLY FORMED A VAGINA… NOT A-ATTACHED TO ME A-AND HAHHH…”

 

He rocked in place briefly, eyelights growing hazy and distant, his stance and legs spreading invitingly before he pressed his knees together in a sudden awareness of how lewd he must look. Panting, Papyrus softly murmured with a hiccuping moan, “A-AH!-NNND… I LET SLIM TAKE IT.”

 

Oh stars, but the way he was being used without further stimulation, no soft touches across his body... not that Slim could do anymore to make this feel more intimate without appearing at his work. Papyrus began craving other sensations than the brutal coupling. He wanted hands resting on his hips, his ribs pulled at, held firmly into place as he’s being worked up to his peak.

 

Red looked like he was trying to make some sort of calculation, eyelights darting to the door and back again. Papyrus knew from talking with Fell, that his brother regarded him with much of the same sort of protectiveness that Sans did. He also knew from experience though, that it didn’t take much to convince Red to play along as he didn’t view sex with the same sort of reserve that Sans did. If anything, he seemed to enjoy catching anyone in the house in compromising positions, though taking rejection with a good-natured grace.

 

“RED, P-PLEASE I NEED SOMETHING MORE, HNNN...” Papyrus screwed his eye sockets shut momentarily, heat building up in his core once more. His magic felt like molten lead this time, coalescing and contracting around the cock he was sheathed over, the head of it rubbing and stretching him out. He was thoroughly exposed to each pumping movement, but with no way to push back into it, to encourage it to strike deeper into him. Not quite forgetting that he was at work, but not quite remembering why that fact was somehow significant, he opened his eyes again to fall to his hands and knees in front of Red. Red reached for him and then stopped himself as he was sweating and eyeing him with both hunger and uncertainty. Clearly as the only one still thinking of damage control in case someone walks in, Red allowed his left eye to flash crimson, and jammed the door’s locking mechanism.

 

“are you sure you want to-” Red made his one and only attempt to move them from the break room, before Papyrus unzipped his pants and mouthed desperately at the magic that hung thick, solidifying readily at the provocation. Papyrus wasted no time drawing his cock into his mouth with his tongue and wrapping ectoflesh around it at once, making Red stutter, “- go-ooooh ho ha, heh, never mind...”

 

Papyrus flattened his tongue below the weight of Red’s shaft, the tip of his tongue tracing a pulsing vein as Papyrus gripped his hips and drew him further into his mouth until he was deep-throating him down to the root. Red moaned openly, “ohhh fu-uh-uck, are you sure you're workin' the right job?”

 

Papy could feel Red's cock pulsing against his throat, breathing shallowly through his nasal aperture and swallowed eagerly as Red placed his hands on his skull and held on for dear life. Despite the futility of it, Papyrus began thrusting his hips back shallowly with the slick, heated thrusts. No longer remaining inside him with each rocking movement, he was now being repeatedly penetrated with each full, frantic thrust. He was getting so, so close, he could feel it. Sucking eagerly, he redirected his frustrated attention to bobbing his head over Red's swollen member, pulling him out enough to taste precum gathering and dribbling onto his tongue and pulling him back in.

 

Red got the memo, drool gathering and spilling out the corners of his wide toothy grin and eyelights going hazy from stimulation, using his grip on Papyrus's skull to thrust into the awaiting heat. Now this Papyrus could gain satisfaction from, working back with the twitching pounding rhythm into his contracting pussy, only to be thrust forward onto Red's cock with a firm hand. He was moaning freely into Red's pelvic bone now, tears forming with anticipation of the big one.

 

Then unseen fingers pinched and rubbed circles into his neglected clit, and he was crying out brokenly, arching his spine back as he nearly sobbed with the force of his orgasm. It didn't pass right away, but held him in a prolonged state of ecstasy, legs jerking and making him sink onto his tail bone in a daze. He relaxed long enough for Red to dominate completely, placing both hands over him to thrust into his throat without hindrance or assistance. The vibrations from Papyrus's prolonged moans had Red swearing, “oh shit shit, fuck, shit! hah, h-ha fuuu- hnnng..!” and shooting a stream of cum into the back of his throat, the substance dripping down thickly and Papyrus unthinkingly swallowing.

 

Red fell back into a chair he grabbed from the breakroom table, dismissing his spent ectoflesh and gasping, “ok, now that that's out of our systems,  _ what _ kind of kinky shit have you been up to?”

 

~

 

Papyrus was later pulled aside by Blackberry, his baby blue eyelights following him with uncharacteristic concern. “I RETRIEVED THIS FROM SLIM, I THINK YOU SHOULD CONSIDER DISMISSING IT BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS ANY FUNNY IDEAS.”

 

Blackberry held a tube covered by some paper taped together to cover it up, almost like a present, but he knew already what it was. Papyrus furrowed the ridges of his brow together, “OH, THANK YOU BLACKBERRY, ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T PARTICULARLY MIND HIM HAVING IT.”

 

“YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST MY BROTHER SO IMPLICITLY,” Blackberry scolded. “I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T CONSENT TO SEX WITH ME TODAY. THE FILTHY MUTT THOUGHT IT WAS A BRILLIANT IDEA TO USE IT WHEN I WASN'T AWARE OF YOUR INVOLVEMENT.”

 

Papyrus exclaimed with a shocked blush, “T-THAT WAS YOU?!”

 

“YES, I WAS JAPED AS WELL, IF ONLY BRIEFLY. I...I KEPT GOING ONCE I FIGURED IT OUT, BUT I THOUGHT FOR CERTAIN THAT MY BROTHER WOULD'VE GOTTEN INFORMED CONSENT BEFORE SUBJECTING ONE OF THE OTHERS TO OUR GAMES.” Blackberry looked uncharacteristically troubled with an expression eerily like Sans, but it was wiped away as he fixed a steely look in place. Blackberry handed him something small and round, and Papyrus looked at the monster candy in his hand. He blustered, his concerned words taking the guise of a order, “I WANT TO SEE THAT YOU'VE EATEN THIS BY THE END OF THE DAY.”

 

Red approached the two, smirking darkly. His gold tooth glinted briefly as he announced, “he's all yours.”

 

Papyrus blinked at the two, not expecting those words coming out of his mouth and Blackberry offered a hand. “IF I HAVEN'T DASHED YOUR TRUST AGAINST THE ROCKS PAPY... IT MAY BE WORTH YOUR TIME TO FOLLOW ME.”

 

Papyrus took his hand, curiosity getting the best of him and ate the monster candy as he followed. Blackberry guided him to his and Slim's room with Red following, amusement dancing in his eyelights. On their shared bed, Slim's limbs were secured to each bedpost. His member was fully hard, hanging heavily out of his skinny jeans with a neon blue cockring barely visible past his open zipper. The sight almost had Papyrus dumbstruck enough that he nearly missed one other detail- his soul placed inside a cage that glowed with Red's magic.

 

“THIS IS PART OF HIS PUNISHMENT. SINCE THIS GROSS MISCONDUCT MOSTLY AFFECTED YOU AT YOUR WORK, HE IS YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU PLEASE.” Blackberry explained, leaning back on the wall next to the door with a fixed glare on the subject in question. “RIDE HIM, USE HIM, IGNORE HIM, IT'S ALL THE SAME TO ME. I'LL RETRAIN HIM AFTER YOU'RE DONE.”

 

Slim simply remained silent and passive, though it appeared he'd been in a state of prolonged arousal for a long time, with how his cock dribbled precum. Papyrus in turn, was also uncharacteristically silent, lost in thought. He still wasn't irate with him the same way Blackberry was, but considering there was a lot to explain- or perhaps steadfastly avoid ever answering- to his coworkers, he wouldn't mind a little payback. He approached the cage holding Slim's soul captive, and released it into his own hands. The soul had been dripping copious amounts of magic, appearing to be in as desperate need of fulfillment much like Slim.

 

He climbed onto the bed between his legs, and with a playful grin, penetrated Slim's soul onto Slim’s own cock. Over his intense cries of pleasure, bones rattling in his restraints, Red chuckled to Blackberry, “well, that's one way to tell someone to go fuck themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read through this thirsty monstrosity? Join me in the "Y'all need Jesus" corner here, where I'll continue to sin unrepentantly.  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
